SUSingTe72394 Says: Happy Birthday Dobe
by Prihnex
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and no one seems to care or remember, until he gets a very surprising e-mail from his chicken-haired crush. Shounen-ai. SasuNaru. Minor Sakura-bashing. -Reposted-


__

Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and no one seems to care, until he gets a very surprising e-mail from his chicken-haired crush.

_Pairings: SasuNaru _

**801: Heklo! Imma writung in the DARK! **

**TEWG: -SLAPS 801 IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD- STOP IT! **

**801: Sorry. **

**TEWG: LOOKS AT PEOPLE 801 STARTED THIS FF ON 10-05-07 BUT SINCE WE DIDN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT WE COULDN'T POST IT UP. **

**801: Thank you Sharingan Kyuubi for telling us Sasuke was born on the twenty-third! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasize _

_**Flash Back**_

**Messages **

_**WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI AND A BIT SAKURA BASHING **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does… and so does Sasuke._

_

* * *

_Naruto woke up by the sun beating on his face. He sat up and instantly smiled. Today was his birthday! Grinning, he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Taking off his baby blue pajamas and green boxers, with orange ramen bowels on them, he jumped into the shower and happily turned on the water and let the nice warm water rain down on his body.

'_I hope no one forgot.'_ He thought sadly, but then shook it off. _'No. They wouldn't forget, they're my friends.' _Feeling slightly depressed, Naruto massaged his scalp with his orange scented shampoo.

'_Yeah, they won't.' _

Content with himself, he got out and dried himself off. Afterwards, Naruto slipped on a pair of baby blue boxers with black polka dots and grabbed his trademark orange jumpsuit. Next, he grabbed his toothbrush and tooth paste and put a pea-sized paste on his tooth brush (after washing it). Naruto brushed his teeth, spit it out, washed the brush, cupped a hand-full of water, gurgled, spat, and left the bathroom. He wasn't feeling very hungry so he left the apartment to go to his team.

* * *

When Naruto arrived to the usual Team 7 training grounds he expected see and hear a wave and a "hello", "good morning", or a "Happy birthday" but was saddened to see Sakura leaning on a rail near the river and Sasuke leaning on a tree not that far away.

Not wanting to believe they had actually forgotten, Naruto forced a smile on his face and yelled, "Good morning! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

"You're overly happy today, dobe." Sasuke noted loudly. From where Naruto was at he could see Sasuke raise an elegant eyebrow. "Yeah, what's up?" Sakura asked with a bit of anger and sorrow.

Naruto stared at them with widened eyes. _'No they didn't forget. They just have something else on their minds!'_ Naruto desperately convinced himself. "Well I-"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed at him. Naruto looked hurt. "S-Sakura-ch-" He was cut off again. "Do you even know what day it is today?!" she yelled. Naruto instantly brightened up and grinned. "Of course!" He chirped happily.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _'Idiot! Doesn't he know?!'_

Sakura walked over to Naruto and slapped him.

Naruto's head jerked to the left. Stunned, he put a hand on his abused cheek. "I knew you were stupid Naruto! But not this stupid! You call yourself a Konoha nin?!" She screamed at him more.

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto shook slightly, "W-what-?"

"Today is the day the Yondaime died!" She cried.

Naruto's eyes softened. That was it… "I…I know that but today is also-" "Shut up Naruto" She yelled at him and slapped him again, on the same spot.

_**(801: You've written long enough TEWG-y, my turn! **_

_**TEWG: 0.0u) **_

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered worriedly. Naruto was obviously hurt since he looked like he wanted to cry. He glared at the pink _thing_. How dare she hurt him! He felt liking ripping its head right off and comfort the cute orange ball named Naruto.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, waving his hand lazily. He stopped however when he saw a pissed Sakura, a scared and sad Naruto, and a worried and angry Sasuke. "Umm… did I miss something important…?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Sakura screeched, "Naruto _forgot_ today is the day the Yondaime died!"

Kakashi's visible eye softened slightly then turned to Naruto. Naruto was staring at the ground, an air of sorrow radiating off of him. "Saku-"

"Forget it!" She yelled again "…just forget about it…" She looked a bit calmer than she did 10 seconds ago. "…Do we…" she deeply inhaled to calm herself. "…do we have a mission today?"

Kakashi sighed, "Nope." Sakura nodded and left. Kakashi sighed again and then looked at Sasuke then at Naruto then disappeared. Sasuke looked at the sad Naruto. _'Did Naruto really forget about the Yondaime's death?'_ Sasuke pondered but then shook his head. _'No… Naruto wants to be a Hokage. He would never forget something important like this.' _He thought.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's soft, sad voice broke him of his thoughts. Sasuke almost cringed. It sounded _too_ sad for Naruto's normally happy and cheerful voice. Sasuke felt his eyes soften when Naruto raised his head, revealing depressed, begging eyes. "Yes…?" Sasuke haltingly asked. Everything felt so _weird_ today. Like he was forgetting something, something _important_.

"Do you remember what today is…?" Naruto asked sadly. Sasuke nodded a bit dumbly. Sakura just told him what today was after all. "Of course I do, Dobe," Sasuke said using nickname to try to cheer him up, it must have worked since Naruto looked up with a new found sparkle of hope in his eyes. Kami-sama, he looked so cute!

Sasuke smirked his superior I'm-Better-Than-You smirk and replied, smartly, "It's the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune died along with the Yondaime." Sasuke closed his eyes also keeping his smirk, "Even you should know this, Dobe." When he got no response, Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto glaring at him; tears were threatening to fall from his blue orbs. "That's it?" Naruto's voice was shaky and cracked Sasuke started to worry even more for his friend. _'I didn't offend him or something right?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied hesitantly. Naruto was breaking him. He felt so guilty for some reason. He was now sure he forgot something very important to Naruto. Maybe it was one of Naruto's random favorite holidays? He felt his heart clench painfully when Naruto's hands clenched and he looked up at him with such anger and hurt in his eyes.

"You…" Naruto seethed out, "You… bastard!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke with his fists aimed at his face. "You bastard! You're supposed to be my _best friend_! You're _supposed_ to _know_ me!" Sasuke tried blocking Naruto's (deadly) attacks. A few minutes later Naruto finally got tired and sat down on the ground, panting heavily.

_**(801: TEWG you gotta learn how to write better. I can hardly read this. **_

_**TEWG: WHEN I WANNA!) **_

Naruto put his hands on his face and sobbed quietly. He still had his pride, you know.

Sasuke stared at his friend and crush. He didn't like seeing him in pain. He was still confused however. What did he do?! Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts and walked towards Naruto a bit cautiously. He kneeled down to Naruto's height and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Naruto tensed, "Am I okay…" He repeated slowly. "AM I FUCKING OKAY!?" He yelled. Pissed, Naruto practically ripped Sasuke's hand off his shoulder and stood up. He didn't care that he was crying anymore. He was too hurt.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU _FORGOT_ WHAT TODAY WAS! FUCK SASUKE! I TOLD YOU _TWO_ DAYS AGO!" Naruto ran off leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

"What did you tell me…?" He whispered.

****

_

* * *

(801: My turn TEWG! _

**_TEWG: FINE. I GOT THE LAST PAGE AND I'M GETTING THE NEXT. _**

**_801: … u r Mean!) _**

Naruto ran. He didn't care where he just wanted to get away from Sasuke. He just told him two days ago!

_

* * *

_Sasuke sighed and lied down on the grass. 'What did I do…?' He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**_Flash Back _**

**_In a clearing of trees of the regular Team 7 Training Grounds you could see Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto training. Their sensei had wanted to test their endurance and had them throw a limited amount of shuriken and kunai at each other. They were to learn to throw and aim perfectly and at the same time learn how to deflect. _**

**_Naruto panted as he threw more shuriken at Sasuke. He grew more annoyed when the chicken-butt haired male deflected them with only two kunai. Tch. Show off. His tired fingers went into his pouch for more weapons and was relieved to feel very little left. _**

_"**Hey… Sasuke…," Naruto panted while deflecting two shuriken that Sasuke threw at him with one kunai. "How much… did… we… waste?" Sasuke deflected a kunai with a shuriken before answering, "We… we're almost finished…" **_

_"**COOL!" They were almost finished! Finally! **_

_"**Watch out!" Sasuke yelled. **_

**_(801: TEWG I'll take over now, k? _**

**_TEWG: GO FOR IT.) _**

**_Naruto, who let down his guard, yelped when he felt a sharp kunai and shuriken embed themselves into his arms. The kunai in his forearm and the shuriken a little below his left arms wrist. He bit down a scream but settled for a whimper. _**

_"**Shit!" He vaguely heard Sasuke curse. He could still hear Sasuke running over to him. He wanted to look over at him but found himself staring at his wounds, almost entranced. He was mostly staring at the pleasurable yet painful feeling on his wrist. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to pull at his arm and winced. Sasuke started scolding him, **_

_"**You idiot! Why weren't you paying attention?! You could've moved and I would've hit your neck or some other vital point!" Although Sasuke didn't show it he was running in circles crying for his blond hurt crush. He was starting to pale a bit and there was a lot of blood on the ground… **_

**_Naruto, on the other hand, was enjoying and hating the feeling of the shuriken in his wrist. He liked the feeling because it caused him pain but he hated it because he knew he was loosing too much blood. This was not good. _**

**_(801: You take over 'kay? _**

**_TEWG: KAY.) _**

**_Sasuke grabbed the shuriken and kunai and swiftly pulled it out. Naruto winced a bit but kept his mouth shut. The two watched the wounds bleed heavier and cursed. "Damn Dobe," Sasuke muttered, "I thought you would catch the damn things." _**

**_Naruto said nothing and watched as Sasuke took out a bottle water from his back pocket? He poured the water on his forearm. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. He watched with a hazy vision as Sasuke started to slowly and carefully wrap it. After that Sasuke poured some water on Naruto's wrist and Naruto couldn't help but hiss. It hurt and burned. Sasuke acted quickly and wrapped it. _**

_"**There." Sasuke sighed, "You'll be left with a scar I think." **_

_"**Thanks," Naruto muttered. **_

**_Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke looked away and started walking away. _**

_"**Let's take a break alright Dobe?" Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke, a bit stiffly, wherever he wanted to take them. **_

**_After a short two minute walk the two found a clearing in the forest and flopped down. The two ninja stared up at the sky and sighed in unison. _**

**_Naruto couldn't help but squirm a bit. His new cut was starting to get itchy and it was quiet so he decided to talk, _**

_"**Ne Sasuke," Sasuke looked at him, raising a perfect eyebrow, "Sasuke did you know in two days it's my birthday?" Sasuke only stared at him. **_

_"**Of course I knew that Dobe," Sasuke smiled, "I'm not going to forget your birthday." Naruto couldn't help but smile. That was such an obvious lie but he still believed it, it made him feel nice inside. **_

**_End Flash Back _**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and as soon as he did he felt like and idiot. How the Hell could he have forgotten his crush's birthday?!

Two minutes later, after Sasuke successfully beaten, whipped, scolded, and yelled at himself, Sasuke got up and ran. All he had to do now was to apologize and if that didn't help then he'd have to find a way to get Naruto to forgive him.

Maybe a present? No. He'll probably tear it.

Flowers? He would probably set it on fire or rip it.

Chocolate? No Naruto would just leave it there to melt.

A kiss? NO. Sasuke's eyes widened. NO WAY. He'd have to think of something else.

_

* * *

_Naruto stared at the blank wall that was his room. Sasuke forgot his birthday. Sasuke forgot his birthday. Sasuke forgot his birthday. Sasuke forgot his birthday. Sasuke forgot his birthday. That kept on repeating in his mind._ 'Bastard'_ Naruto thought._ 'I hate him. I hate you. I hate Sasuke.'_

**PING **

Naruto's thought were penetrated by that one sound. _'What the? I thought I turned off my computer.'_ Slowly Naruto got off of his bed and walked to his chair. He had decided to save up his money for a computer and internet since no one wanted to talk to the "Demon Boy" but people would talk to a "complete stranger". Naruto sat down on the chair and turned on the screen. He saw that **SUSingTe72394**wanted to talk to him. Naruto blinked. Why would Sasuke want to talk him? He hesitated but started to reply back.

**RaKyuNar101094 says: Umm Sasuke? **

**SUSingTe72394 says: Dobe you know it's me. **

Naruto glared at the screen. Couldn't Sasuke be more sympathetic? He did just practically break his heart.

**RaKyuNar101094 says: What? :( **

**SUSingTe72394 says: I'm sorry I forgot your birthday Naruto. **

**RaKyuNar101094 says: Alright you remembered. So what? **

**SUSingTe72394 says: Alright the truth is I really like you Dobe. I've liked since about two months after our 'accidental' kiss. **

**RaKyuNar101094 says: Sasuke what do you mean by 'accidental'? **

**SUSingTe72394 says: I might have paid the kid in back of you to push you into me. **

**RaKyuNar101094 says: Sasuke? **

**SUSingTe72394 says: Look it's alright if you don't like me back. Just remember I love you and hope that one day that you'll love me too. And also expect some passes… ;) **

**RaKyuNar101094 says: U don't have to Teme. I love you 2. :)**

**SUSingTe72394 says: By the way koibito, Happy Birthday Dobe. With love from your boyfriend.**

**_

* * *

_801: Whoot we're finally finished! **

**TEWG: AND IT ONLY TOOK UP LIKE SEVEN OF OUR NOTEBOOK PAGES TO DO IT AND THREE WEEKS. **

**801: Still cool, ne? **

**TEWG: MM-HMM A GOOD SASUNARU IS ALWAYS GOOD. **

**801: Whee! **

**TEWG: NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS RIGHT CHAPTER THREE OF "UMS"! **

**801: I'll get started on it now! –Groans- Oh man this is my most hated part. Updating. It confuses me. It takes away your lines and underlines and stuff… Oh well. Also SUSingTe72394 means ****S****asuke ****U****chiha ****S****eme****ing T****eme and his ****birthday****. RaKyuNar101094 means ****Ra****sengan ****Kyu****ubi ****Na****ruto and his ****birthday.**


End file.
